Agahnim
Yiga'orely o Agahnim, commonly known just as Agahnim, is the third King of Hyrule in the Zelda Dynasty, the husband of Marhala Nohansen Zelda III, a prominent leader of the Sheikah Cadre, and the head of a branch of the Church of Majora known as the Cult of Agahnim. Etymology Agahnim ''is a Hylian Dialect corruption of the Ancient Hylian name ''Agahnm. Physical Characteristics Despite being a century old Agahnim had the body of a middle-aged male Sheikah, a thin bald man with pale skin and red eyes; it can be assumed he had the characteristic blonde hair of the Yiga in his youth. Due to the restriction on intermarriage with Sheikah, he masked his eye color by making them appear to be yellow-green. As Agahnim transformed into an Avatar of Majora, his eyes began to glow yellow when angered or manifesting his powers, and he grew horns on his forehead and the sides of his neck. Agahnim usually hid these manifesting demonic features under a red hood. Powers and Abilities Agahnim is among the most powerful of the surviving Sheikah Wizards, capable of tapping into his ancient Hylian blood to unleash blasts of searing light and arcs of white lightning capable of reducing an enemy to cinders. His service to Majora and use of the Eye of Truth has also gifted him with a mastery of manipulating others, as he is able to command an entire legion of brainwashed Hylian soldiers against the Kingdom of Hyrule and nearly direct the Sheikah Cadre to arrest his wife and daughter. Agahnim is also capable of a crude form of teleportation, in which his body collapses into a meta-dimensional state that quickly moves along the ground. History Ancient Age Agahnim was born roughly around the Rise of Ganon, in 1 BG, as one of the Yiga clan prior to their great betrayal. First Golden Age In his youth Agahnim served under Nylin Nohansen Zelda I and her daughter Yanera as an ambassador between the Sheikah and the Kingdom of Hyrule, hiding his Yiga heritage to gain the trust of both the Cadre and the Kingdom. He gained much favor with the Royal Family, and during his service, a middle-aged Agahnim met the young Marhala Nohansen Zelda III, daughter of the incumbent Princess, and the two fell in love over time. In 85 AG, Marhala married Agahnim and gives birth to their daughter, Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV. Agahnim kept his Sheikah bloodline and knowledge of magic a secret from Hyrule at large, going as far as to hide the signature Sheikah red eyes. In 97 AG, when Yanera died and Marhala succeeded her on the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage was discovered and he was labelled a criminal for violating the Sheikah blood pact and marrying a Hylian. Using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim was forced to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Marhala and installed himself back into the Hylian government. Ever since their forced separation, Agahnim held a personal grudge against the Sheikah who enforced the separation of Hylians and those with Sheikah blood, and desired to become reunited with his wife and daughter. During this time, he started to consort with Majora, the archenemy of the Goddesses since primordial times. Gerudo Wars With their male population all but extinct, the Gerudo begin to push into Hyrule and threaten to declare war if they were opposed. Hostilities between the Gorons and Zora Dominion begin to break out, and farms across Ordona Province are being raided by unknown forces. In 99 AG, Agahnim starts to put his plans with Majora into motion by approaching Vaati and Twinrova, leaders of the Darknut Legion and the Gerudo respectively, and decides to use them to destroy the Kingdom of Hyrule so there was no real motivation or hope for Marhala to keep leading an empire, and the Sheikah who forced them to divorce. He formulates a plan with Ganondorf: first, the Gerudo Prince would raid Nal Ordona, forcing Marhala to send an army to deal with them, then he would have an assassin incapacitate both Marhala and her daughter, take over as regent, and declare war on the Gerudo, thus letting them topple the Kingdom of Hyrule, and finally rescue and then flee with his wife and daughter to live in hiding without anyone knowing he orchestrated the war with Majora's help. To aid Ganondorf in his incoming conquest, Agahnim gives him the Goronu, an ancient Kovalian artifact capable of raising the Stalfos. When Ganondorf attacks Nal Ordona, Princess Zelda, instead of simply sending an army, unexpectedly arrives to investigate herself, accompanied by two of Hyrule's top generals - Kazakk and Akazoo Vapith. While Zelda is absent, using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim attempts to brainwash the Sheikah Azrily and orders her to incapacitate both Marhala and Oraiya Zelda, then issues a formal declaration of war against the Gerudo and sides with the Zora against the Gorons. Unknown to Agahnim however, Azrily was immune to the Eye's influence, so she instead informs Impa of Agahnim's plan and tells her to keep Oraiya safe, then heads towards Ordona to recall Zelda back to the capital, warning her of Agahnim's actions. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Marhala confronts Agahnim and attempts to arrest him, though he is able to escape with aid from Majora to Ganondorf's army stationed to the south in Hyrule Field. Ganondorf's forces prove too powerful for the Hylian garrison, and they successfully overwhelm the Hylian defenders and slowly take over the city, but Ganondorf ruins Agahnim's plan by actually killing Marhala instead of simply taking her prisoner. Agahnim desperately tries to help his wife recover, but in her last moments, she denounces Agahnim, claiming that the man she used to love is dead, before dying. Immediately after that, Agahnim orders Ganondorf to retreat his forces so Onan and the Darknut Legion can occupy the city. With the Zora Dominion in ruins and the Gorons bunkering down, Agahnim remains in control of Hyrule for almost a year. Agahnim helps Vaati find the Triforce hidden inside Hyrule Prime, but can't breach into the Temple of Time. Over a year into Agahnim's reign, his daughter Oraiya comes to offer him a proposal to spare both the Gerudo and Darknuts should they leave her kingdom immediately. Agahnim tells her that the war was to repair the damage the Sheikah did to their family, but Oraiya begs him to stop, telling him that he was directly responsible for Mahrala's death. When Agahnim decides that he must see the war through to the end, Oraiya proclaims that she no longer recognises her father, before Impa, Kazakk, Akazoo, the Sheikah and the Hylian garrison openly rebel against him. Seeing that his plan has all gone downhill, his wife dead and his daughter soon to follow, Agahnim prays to Majora for one last time to grant him harbor in Termina for his service. Majora tells him that if they share his request, it shall grant it, before reminding Agahnim not to forget his mission. With the Darknuts routed by the Sheikah and Hylians, Agahnim makes his last stand in front of Hyrule Castle's gates. He transforms into an Avatar of Majora and kills all Sheikah who try to approach him, even managing to incapacitate Impa herself. As Agahnim prepares for the kill, his daughter calls him 'Father', causing him to abandon Impa and run towards his daughter instead, giving Impa enough time to recover and stab him in the heart. Agahnim spends his last moments embracing his daughter before dying. His soul is seen falling into Termina, where it is enshrouded by Majora's tentacles. Quotes Truth is perception. Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Cult of Agahnim Category:Yiga Category:Heroes